


秘密

by Juunana



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 我也不知道套用了哪个ABO世界观





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道套用了哪个ABO世界观

正值下班高峰期，老天掐着时机添了一泼春雨，暗黄暮色下蚂蚁般的车辆凝滞不前，轮胎滚动还不如蜗牛爬行，爆豪烦躁地拍击方向盘，警示灯也被震得闪烁不停。无视隔道车主的谩骂，他颇为反常地没有送出一记中指，双手紧握住方向盘，掌心被汗水濡湿，骨节用力地突起，呈现出极度忍耐的紧绷状态——他快受不了车厢内的香味了。

起初是淡薄的雪松味，来自悬坠冰凌亦或是沾染雾气的松尖，像纱一样轻柔地拂扫鼻尖，接着冰雪融去，似乎有阳光探进来，灼烤出干燥的柏木香，那味道偏苦，夹杂着不易察觉的烟味，但Alpha的五感敏锐，捕捉得一清二楚，逐渐地气息的调子开始回甜，从连枝带实的苹果，到醇厚甜腻的蜂蜜，爆豪腕上的手表仅仅转过四分之一圆周，分针。

操！他扯开腕表扔到中控台，阻止自己神经质地紧盯表盘随着秒针画圈，但又不得不逼迫视线锁定什么，随便什么都好，只要不是后座上蜷缩着的，湿淋淋的轰焦冻。

“你他妈是Omega？”

半小时前，爆豪瞪着瘫坐在车门前的男人，问句里满是不可置信。

轰焦冻，雄英高中和他并称2TOP的优等生，隔壁事务所的人气英雄，身材高挑个性强大、性格冷淡甚至有些孤傲的家伙，他分明记得体检表上填写着Beta的分化结果，但眼前被信息素影响得面色泛红，甚至无法自主站立的也是这个半分混蛋。他确认似地嗅了嗅，空气里还残留着战斗后的硝化甘油、一丝属于敌人的血腥味，还有别的什么，类似某种植物的清爽气息——但这堪比灾后的事故现场，除去他和轰，四周根本不见活物——那么只能是来自这个谎报性别的混蛋。

爆豪心底倏地窜起一股火，升腾的火星从血管穿透粘膜，灼得喉咙隐隐发涩，他后退一步，攥紧了拳头，艰难地抗拒某种信号，那信号一部分来自于本能，Alpha对Omega天生的支配和占有欲，但更多地始于他内心藏匿已久的，难以启齿的秘密：他想操他，在对方还伪装成Beta的时候。

理智命令他远离轰焦冻。

“抱歉。”被当做性幻想对象的Omega吃力地攀住车门，小臂肌肉绷得有些颤抖，莹白脖颈上青筋鼓胀，却仍然无法撑起虚软的下肢，他像只漏气的氢气娃娃，不断被地心引力拉扯下坠，最终颓然地跌回地面，头部在车体上磕出轻响。

“你倒个屁的歉！”去他妈的理智，爆豪眼疾手快地搂住轰，防止他往后仰倒，掌心在赤白发丝上轻揉，来自Omega气味腺的信息素清晰地灌入他的鼻腔——比薄荷气息凉一点，比山涧泉水更温和，像积雪消融的柏木森林，也似无人发掘的桃源秘境——一个纯净的还未被标记的Omega，他发情了。

爆豪强迫自己从埋藏腺体的小块肌肤上移开目光，手臂勾住轰的膝窝将人抱进后座，身高腿长的男人竟然这么轻，他第一次直观地感受到性激素所塑造的机体差异。

“抑制剂在哪？”爆豪急躁地去翻轰留在座椅上的背包，牛皮笔记本，银帽钢笔，手机，唯独没有最重要的针剂，爆豪扔垃圾一般将包抛进后备箱。火焰似乎蔓延至眼眶，映得他赤红的眸子明亮非常，像某种预谋捕猎的兽类。

“我……我忘记了。”Omega的回应断续挤出喉间，丝毫不见平日沉稳，原本白皙的面颊布满玫瑰色的情潮，半合唇间似乎也溢出喑哑的潮汐声，浸得眼尾湿润，睫羽轻颤，那教强悍好斗的Alpha心软，也往对方隐忍的欲望泼上滚烫热油。

“我去买。”爆豪惊异于自己出色的自制力，摔门钻进驾驶室发动引擎，脑中拼命搜索距离最近的售药网点。可他粗心地亦或是下意识地忽略了，负责后续清理的同事将在五分钟内赶至现场，Omega保护条例规定医护人员必须随身配备抑制剂，他本可以下车抽根烟的时间就能等人来解决这棘手的难题，可他没有。一个成年Alpha私自带走发情中的Omega，他们甚至非情侣关系，在法律上这构成犯罪，狂妄自大的Alpha将被Omega保护协会起诉，判决监禁三个月不止，并在第二天出现在报纸头条上。

我真他妈是个混蛋。

爆豪竟有心思带入那帮敏感平权者的心理，毫不留情咒骂自己，他眼睛死锁前方车辆的尾灯，那红点如同烟尾勾起了他的瘾。想抽烟，抽那种辛辣呛鼻的廉价香烟，最好能呛得痛声咳嗽嗅觉失灵，这样他就不会去注意车厢内逐渐浓郁的，压着烟草气的巧克力香甜，那是雪茄即将燃尽的尾调。

轰焦冻的信息素如他本人一样迷人，爆豪控制自己不去多做联想，额头渗出一层新的汗珠。车辆终于动了，他换挡跟上，路况开始通畅，雨势却不减反增，防风玻璃被水花溅得一片模糊，噼里啪啦像错节拍的打击乐。

闷。爆豪感觉自己被密封进玻璃罐中，鼻腔鼓膜与空气隔离，四周似有千万只野蜂嗡嗡作响，他伸手调快雨刷器，打算按开一丝窗户缝隙，仅仅是一眼，他不慎望进后视镜里，看清了Omega裸露在空气中微微颤抖的臀尖，一只细白的手匿在凹陷里。他猛地踩下刹车。

“嘟——嘟——”爆豪无瑕去管车后连串的鸣笛声，视觉冲击还未消退，但他本能地扭身去看因惯性滚落的轰。深色软垫衬得Omega的肤色更为浅淡，像一捧雪融进枯草里，无声无息，爆豪以为他摔得晕过去，拆开安全带急忙去扶，他还未摸到轰领口大开的外衣，便被柔软的手指抓住，那触感是凉的，有些滑，像潮湿的苔藓，透明的体液很快濡湿爆豪的手掌，他听见轰小声哀求，“帮帮我。”

猎物主动踏入了他的陷阱。

轰感觉自己在发酵，胸腔内的空气被挤压得稀薄，像酵母菌一样代谢出酒精，那不是他自己的味道。在靠抑制剂阻断发情的这几年，他深知自己的信息素是如何复杂多变，包含雪茄燃烧的前中后调，即便此刻神志不甚清醒，潜意识还是分辨出这股逐渐浓烈的乙醇味属于另一个，他相当熟悉的人。他被他拥住了。

“想清楚，”粗糙的手掌钳住他的下巴，有谷物的香气一并附着而来，“我帮你不是气味标记这么简单。”随之落下滚烫的吻，碾在他布满齿痕的唇上，逗弄他敏感的口腔黏膜，对方的舌头挟着浓度更高的酒气，那味道火辣冲鼻，燻得Omega轻哼着想躲。

“别乱动。”爆豪将人抱到腿上，健硕的手臂锢紧轰的后背，手掌顺沿光滑腰线，摸到臀瓣间的缝隙，那里湿透了，像不住溢水的泉眼，他轻易探进一根手指。“我会操进去，”他一边亲吻轰左脸的红痕，一边挑着低俗的字眼说，“你的屁眼会吃下我的鸡巴，水那么多一定能全部吞下。”接着三指并入，肠道软肉簇拥着缠上来，“这么饥渴，想吸我的精液？”指腹擦过一颗小小突起，爆豪旋压着地反复抠弄，“嗯——”Omega体内更多的粘液像失禁一样泄出来，淅淅沥沥下起小雨。

“骚货！”爆豪说得自己面颊涨红，索性不再尝试蹩脚的语言羞辱，狠狠在轰的臀上抽了一巴掌，“是个Alpha你都找他帮忙吗？看清楚我是谁！”他气得眼白都现出血丝，伏特加信息素倏地充盈整个狭小的空间。

“痛……”轰似乎醒着，又仿佛醉了，他没睁眼，本能地循着酒香往源头靠近，脸颊亲昵地磨蹭爆豪的颈侧，下一秒却发泄般咬住Alpha的腺体，“爆豪，痛。”

这无异于直接舔在Alpha的性器上，爆豪抛却所有顾忌，脑子里只剩两个字：欠操。

老旧的公寓楼参差不齐，其间掩着一条隐蔽的死胡同，三面围墙，两侧高耸一面偏矮，抬头能看见东京塔的塔尖。爆豪车停得匆忙，纯黑越野斜跨在巷道中央，像一只歪歪扭扭的独角仙，正在剧烈地抖动。

轰半趴着将脸埋进座椅里，背脊倾斜下塌，抬高臀部去迎合身后的撞击，皮质椅套上还残留着爆豪久坐留下的余温，很快被他喘息间的热汽替代，晕开一团深色的水迹。

“轰。”爆豪轻声唤他，动作却大开大合地操干，他解了上衣纽扣，袒露漂亮的胸腹肌肉，下身仅拉开裤链放出阴茎，尺寸十足可观，彰显着Alpha的优秀基因。相比常人更为粗长的性器有些狰狞，像紫红色怪物一样钻进粉嫩的小穴，又勾带出Omega充沛的汁液。爆豪生得骨骼宽大，每当他用力挺入胯骨便推挤着轰的臀肉，掀起肉浪的同时发出激烈的啪响声，雪白臀尖被他撞得充血泛红，轰像只熟透的虾子，在浪潮里哑着嗓音颠簸起伏。

狭窄的车厢并非做爱的绝佳场所，轰被顶得脑袋直往车门上磕，愉悦的呻吟里夹杂几声短暂的痛呼，爆豪及时发觉将他拽进怀里，抱着他转了个身，温柔地啄吻他湿润的脸颊。Omega像是刚从水底游出来，久未刈剪的发丝比海草还柔软，被汗水濡湿了黏附在眉间，异色的双瞳里水光潋滟，如湖面盈满雾气，那睫毛也似岸边青草般颤巍着滑落一滴露珠。

爆豪舐掉他的眼泪，像卷入一颗太妃糖，轰的信息素最终沉淀为奶油、可可、黑焦糖，特属于Omega的极致的香甜。只有我一个人能闻到，爆豪的心脏剧烈地搏动，血液似熔浆翻涌，他的灵魂也大肆叫嚣：他是我的，我要标记他。这时空气中的乙醇浓度升至最高，像蒸馏后还未被水分淡化的酒精蒸汽，充满压迫性的凶悍与侵略。

轰被仰面放倒在座椅上，脑后垫着爆豪和自己的衣物，背包也被拿来充用。Alpha捏住他脚踝将小腿搭到肩上，又山一样地压倒下来，迫使他大腿弯折逐渐贴向胸膛。相当挑战韧性的姿势，轰难耐地蹬腿，试图挣开这极具占有欲的束缚。

“呜啊——”爆豪毫不留情地操进去，疼痛与快感半掺着汇聚于尾椎，电流一般酥麻刺辣地爬上背脊，轰的性器兴奋地吐出精水，他从未想过自己竟会享受这种粗暴的性爱。爆豪不停歇地抽插，振得车体摇晃，他眼神专注地问：“你喜欢吗？”声线低沉，又像在模棱两可地问别的东西。

轰的铃口断断续续流出奶白的精液，整个人都浸泡在射精的高潮中，根本分不出神回答。持久力更强的Alpha便一遍一遍地问，去吻轰浓密的睫毛，去掐硬挺的乳尖，最后落在Omega平坦的小腹上，他知道那下面藏着孕育生命的子宫，尺寸不足他巴掌大。

“想让你怀孕。”他脱口而出大胆的想法，一时间自己也被惊到，怀孕意味着在轰身体里结番，他们永久标记，终身属于对方，将来会有个小孩奶声奶气叫自己爸爸，或者两个，再多会有些吵，轰焦冻喜欢孩子吗，男孩还是女孩？他想得远了，竟也没觉得什么不好。

“爆豪！”生殖腔被顶开的恐惧让轰本能地尖叫，他还没准备好，天时地利全都不对，至少不能在这种不清不楚的情况下完成结番。轰攒足了力道挣扎反抗，脚掌瞪在湿滑的车窗上，抹开一道暧昧的水痕，他借着车门支撑拼命后退。Alpha像被震慑似地停下动作，阴茎没能顺利成结，顺着汁水滑出了腔口，低凉的精液悉数灌入轰急促收缩的肠道。

窗外天空逐渐被黑夜侵占，车厢也陷入灰色的沉默，只余两人的呼吸声缓缓起伏，膻腥味在烈酒与甘糖交织的空气中弥散开，一时更显沉闷。轰率先清醒过来，摸索着打开了车窗，雨后清新的花木与泥土气息扑面而来。他的大腿还挂在爆豪腰上，后穴里也夹着半硬的性器，他没着急分开，而是支起上身就着相连的状态，主动去拥抱还在发愣的男人。

“我喜欢，”轰迟到地回答道，光洁的颈侧敞露在爆豪的唇边，“喜欢你”。终于说出隐藏已久的秘密他呼出一口气，接着坦白那些肮脏的小手段。“抱歉，我故意没带抑制剂，”他像个犯错的小朋友，眼睛不去看当事人，反而盯着玻璃窗上的雾气。“还有自慰也是故意的。”似是迟来地感到害羞，他伸手抹乱玻璃上的痕迹，“你讨厌我了吗。”

“笨蛋！”

从听见轰的第一句话开始，爆豪的心跳就急速加快，现在简直快要蹦出嗓子眼，“老子喜欢你喜欢得要命！”他气喘吁吁地，像毛头小子一样大声示爱。

水雾逐渐消退了，东京塔的灯光透过玻璃映入车厢里，轰眨了眨眼，瞳孔中似有星辰坠落。

“我也是”，Omega学着他的Alpha，“喜欢你喜欢得要命。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠道路千万条，安全第一条，行车不规范，亲人泪两行。
> 
> PS：信息素乱写的，雪茄香调很多，我捏造了一堆  
莫得后续，孕梗有缘另外开，黄文也想要评论呀>.<


End file.
